


Treating the Flux

by fivetailes



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, flux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivetailes/pseuds/fivetailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia tries to help Nano with her flux problem, and things develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treating the Flux

Lomadia woke up to the sound of the birds singing outside. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright sunlight. She sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked towards the window. Outside she saw her little garden, which looked great in the light of the morning sun. Next to that was her witchery altar, surrounded by even more plants and trees of all kinds. This made for a great view to wake up to. Lomadia smiled and turned around, to get ready for the day. Nilesy would be gone for the day, so she’d have all the time to sit back and drink some tea. Maybe even brew a potion or two, as long as it wasn’t anything too intensive.  
She got dressed and went downstairs to make some toast. While she was waiting for it to be ready, Lomadia heard a knock on the door. She stood up, and opened it, and there stood Nanosounds. She was dressed in her red and yellow dress, her long, black hair hanging loose, with a red flower on her head. However there was one thing different. Her normally ever so contagious smile had been replaced by a look of pain and despair. “Nano!?” Lomadia gasped, seeing her expression, “Are you alright?” Nano stumbled inside, quickly grabbed the nearest chair and let herself fall into it. “No, I’m not alright. This stupid flux has become almost unbearable.” She said, gesturing towards the purple stains that ran across the right side of her face. Lomadia looked at her friend and could only imagine the things she had to go through. She put her hand on Nano’s shoulder and said, “We are going to find a cure for it, one day.” Their gazes met and though the words themselves weren’t much help, the look in Lomadia’s eyes were uplifting for Nano. Then she flinched, as she felt another sudden sharp pain. “Damn that Lalna!” Lomadia yelled and slammed her fist on the table. Seeing her friend in pain, hurt her. “Why did he let you get infected by this? Where is he? I’ll-” Nano waved her hand to stop her. “No, it’s not his fault, I shouldn’t have gone in there.” She said. Lomadia crossed her arms, with a stern look on her face. “Well, why isn’t he with you then? He should be taking care of you!”. Nano smiled. “He’s still in the Panda Labs. I told him I had some errands to run. I don’t want him to get worried over nothing. But I had to talk to someone about it, so I came here.” Lomadia calmed down, and sighed. She looked at Nano and gave her a hug. “You’re quite brave, you know that?” She mumbled into her ear. Nano hugged back, and squeezed Lomadia closer to her.   
Then Lomadia said, “I’m not a great talker, though, so I might not be a big help. However-” She shot straight up and looked at her witches oven. “What is it?” Nano asked. “Well, I think I might be able to help you with the pain.” Lomadia said, as she walked over to her shelves. “I am a witch after all.” She started grabbing all kinds of phials, cans and boxes from all over the place. There were crystal phials filled with liquids of all colours, phials that seemed to give of light, others that looked as if they were sucking the light away. The cans had all kinds of weird runes written on the labels. Nano wasn’t able to make anything out of the runes. Despite the weird, and even dangerous looking stuff Lomadia was throwing in the oven, Nano trusted that whatever came out of it, would help her.

After a while of hard work, Lomadia turned around, holding a small box. Her face red from the heat, with her long blonde hair clinging to it. “Now,” She said. “This should work.” She got walked up to Nano and crouched next to her. She opened the box, revealing an orange cream, with a scent of dandelions, which quickly filled the room. She dipped two fingers in it and said. “Tell me how this feels, ok?” Before gently stroking Nano’s cheek with the cream. At first Nano felt nothing. But then she had the feeling of wind brushing across her cheek, after which the pain faded on that spot. A smile appeared on her face, which quickly turned into a chuckle of happiness. “It works! It works, Lom! The pain’s gone!” She cried out. Lomadia smiled, happy that she could help her friend. “Well, then let’s cover all of it, and get rid of all the pain.” She said, and dipped her fingers in the cream again. “Yes, let’s!” Was Nano’s reply. Lomadia spread the cream all over the purple areas of Nano’s face, making sure to get it all. She then moved on to the arms. Gently caressing all the purple areas, to get the cream spread across the entire surface. She made sure to be extra gentle, as to not hurt her friend. Nano laid back in her chair and sighed. It felt good; both the gentle massaging and finally getting rid of the pain.  
“Well that’s everything, I guess.” Lomadia said, after having gone over it all. She looked up at Nano, whose face had turned slightly red. “W-well.. actually..” She stuttered. Lomadia looked at her, confused. “Actually what?” “Well, t- there’s more. A- around here.” Nano said, whilst laying her hand over her chest. Now it was Lomadia’s time to get a red tint on her cheeks. “Oh,” She said, not sure how to respond to this. There was a short silence between the two girls. But then Lomadia said, “Well, I promised to get it all, didn’t I?” Nano looked up at her blonde friend. “What? Really?” “Yes, yes. I’m not going to leave you like this, now am I?” Lomadia said, with a smile. “Now, get out of that dress, so I can help you.” Nano hesitated for a bit, but then stood up and slowly unbuttoned her dress. Her face turned a darker red, after which she dropped the dress, revealing her fluxed body. The purple had spread across her shoulder, to her right breast, where it disappeared in a purple lace bra. It went across her right ribs, down until her thigh, where it stopped just underneath her also purple panties.   
Lomadia was stunned by her friend’s body. It was really cute, rather small, but with an incredible figure. She didn’t know where to look, and said, with a little chuckle. “Well, I see you’ve made sure the colours fit.” Nano giggled. Lomadia’s reaction made her relax a bit more. So she undid her bra, revealing two beautiful round breasts, one of which was partly purple. Lomadia let out a light sigh at the sight of them. She then caught herself staring and quickly shook her head. “Right, let’s do this.” She took the cream, and moved in closer to Nano. She slowly moved her hand towards her friend. She gently caressed her breast with the cream. She was even gentler now, since she had never done this to another woman. The soft movement caused Nano to sigh lightly.  
As Lomadia rubbed over Nano’s nipple, it slowly got hard and erect. She looked up at her friend. Whose face turned red yet again. “What? It’s cold in here.” She said, looking away embarrassed. “Sure it is.” Lomadia said with a giggle, as she continued on applying cream. She slowly went lower and lower. The lower she got, the more often Nano sighed. The sensation of the cream on her body was incredibly relaxing.   
Then Lomadia got to Nano’s underwear. She tried to rub the cream around it, but quickly realized that wasn’t working. So she ignored the awkwardness and hooked her fingers behind the panties. She pulled them down, resulting in a gasp from Nano. Lomadia’s face was now only inches removed from Nano’s beautiful lips. Above them was a neatly trimmed black triangle. Lomadia couldn’t keep her eyes from it. After a short while, Nano said. “Uhm, Lom?” “Mh? Oh right, yeah, sorry.” She quickly went back to rubbing the cream across the flux, hiding her read face from Nano.

After a bit, all of the purple skin had been treated, and Nano didn’t feel any pain at all anymore. She sighed as she leaned back in the chair. “Ah, fantastic. Thanks, Lomadia.” She said, as she closed her eyes in relief. She could hear Lomadia putting the box with cream away. Then she felt a breath on her cheek, and opened her eyes. The last she could see was Lomadia’s red face in front of her, before she felt her lips on hers. At first she was surprised, but she quickly kissed back. It felt great, despite it being her best friend. She put her hand on Lomadia’s back and gently rubbed it, as she pulled her in closer. Then Lomadia pulled her head back and said. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.” “Don’t worry, I quite liked it.” Nano replied, with a smile. “You did? Well, in that case, I know some more things you could enjoy.” Lomadia said, awaiting Nano’s approval. Nano nodded. “Go wild.”   
Lomadia went in for a kiss again, this time with more confidence. She then gently kissed Nano’s cheeks, slowly descending. She kissed along her neck, sometimes sucking or biting a tiny bit. This resulted in soft moans coming from Nano. Lomadia kept going lower, when she arrived at Nano’s breast. She gently kissed them, and took one of her nipples inside her mouth and tenderly sucked and bit on it, causing Nano to let out a deeper grunt. Lomadia let her hands do some work as well. She brought her left hand up to Nano’s other breast and started playing with it. She gently cupped the breast, squeezing the nipple between two fingers. Nano sighed.   
Then Lomadia went down again, towards Nano’s lower regions. She stopped to kiss Nano’s belly a couple of times, but quickly went on. When she got to Nano’s pussy, she gently let her fingers run over the black patch of hair, playing with it. She went a bit lower, and softly rubbed her fingers across Nano’s lips. She could feel how wet they were already. As she gently spread them, she could hear Nano’s breathing getting heavier. She let a finger go between her lips, lightly pressing the entrance. When she got it all wet, she put her finger inside. She slowly moved it in and out, at a steady pace, which led to good reactions from Nano. Then she pulled her finger out again, and brought it to her mouth. She gently licked the juices off. Then she brought her head in between Nano’s thighs and start kissing them. She went from one leg, kissing, up towards Nano’s intimate parts. She passed them and started kissing the other leg. Lomadia kept this up for a while, alternating between the legs. It was driving Nano mad. She was taking shorter, faster breaths. “P-please..” She said. That was all Lomadia needed. She went for Nano’s clit and started licking it. Nano threw her head back in the chair and sighed, followed by a few moans. Lomadia kept licking her clit, sometimes sucking on it. She felt Nano’s legs shake a bit, as she sucked a bit harder. She decided to make her last a while longer and moved her focus away from Nano’s clit. Instead she licked her lips, gently pressing her tongue against her entrance. She used her thumbs to spread the lips, allowing full entry. She buried her tongue deep inside Nano, lightly curling it. “Oh, Lomadia!” Nano cried out. This caused Lomadia to wriggle her tongue even deeper. As she did this, she used her thumb on Nano’s clit. Gently pressing and rubbing it. Nano’s breathing got heavier and faster. Lomadia then went back to licking her clit and pushed a finger inside Nano. The combination of the sensation on her clit and the thrusting of Lomadia’s finger caused Nano to start shaking lightly, and moaning heavily.  
Lomadia kept licking Nano’s clit, occasionally biting a bit and added an extra finger inside. “Oh- oh yes! Keep going.” She kept thrusting her fingers in and out, doing it faster each time. Nano was moaning loudly now. Then Lomadia added a third finger and was now letting three fingers moving in and out at high speed, whilst still licking Nano’s clit roughly. “Mmh, yes! D- don’t stop! Oh- Ah god!” Nano was close now, very close. Lomadia kept thrusting her fingers, and sucked thoroughly on Nano’s clit. This was too much for Nano, her body was shaking wildly. “Oh yes, yes! O- oh oh.. AH LOMADIA!” She cried out loud as her orgasm hit her. The waves of pleasure started out between her legs and spread all across her body up to the top of her head, and the tips of her toes. She kept shaking and squealing loudly. Lomadia kept licking her clit, which caused her orgasm to be all the more intense.  
Then, slowly the sensation subsided. Nano leaned against the back of the chair, completely spent, breathing slowly. Lomadia got up from between Nano’s legs. Her face was glistering with Nano’s juices. She smiled, sat on Nano’s lap and kissed her on the lips. Nano kissed back, tasting her own juices. “Thanks a lot, Lom. That really helped.” She said. “Now you owe me one.” Lomadia teased. “After this, I owe you a big one. That was the best orgasm of my life.” Nano responded. Lomadia giggled. “Well, nothing but the best for my best friend.” “That’s true. Now, if you let me catch my breath for a while, I’ll give you the best” Nano said with a naught expression. “Oh, I can’t wait.” Lomadia replied with a smile.


End file.
